1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounted structure of an on-connector cover that is mounted on a connector for connecting both of distributed wires to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a conventional on-connector cover there is known a technique that is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-83641. FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a connector 1 and an on-connector cover 2.
First, an explanation will be given of the construction of the connector 1 prior to the explanation of the construction of the on-connector cover 2. In the connector 1, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a plate-like portion 3 is extended from an edge portion constituting one side of one end surface of a rectangular-parallelopiped-like connector main body 1A. The connector main body 1A has formed therein a plurality of terminal insertion holes 4, within each of that there is disposed a terminal metal fitting 5 having an electric wire W connected thereto. On both side surfaces on a said one end surface side of the connector main body 1A there are projectingly provided engaging/retaining pawls 6 so that these pawls 6 may be directed sideward. It is to be noted that the terminal metal fitting 5 is located within an opening (not illustrated) formed in the other end surface of the connector main body 1A. It is thereby arranged that this terminal metal fitting 5 be electrically connected to another connector (not illustrated) side to be connected to the connector 1.
Next, the construction of the on-connector 2 will be explained. The on-connector cover is generally constructed of a large-width groove portion 7, a small-width groove portion 8 that is projectingly formed on one end of the large-width groove portion 7, and engaging/retaining leg portions 9 extended from both sides of the other end of the large-width groove portion 7. In this on-connector cover 2, in a state of its being mounted on the connector 1, the following arrangement is made. Namely, a plurality of the electric wires W connected to the terminal metal fittings 5 accommodated within the connector 1 are received within the grooves of the large-width groove portion 7 and the small-width groove portion 8 (in FIG. 1 located on a lower-surface side of the on-connector cover 2). Also, in the on-connector cover 2, by the engaging/retaining leg portions 9 being engaged with and retained by the engaging/retaining pawls 6 formed on both sides of the connector 1, a mounted state of the cover 2 is maintained.
However, in the above-described conventional techniques, the cover 2 is certainly retained by the connector 1 through the engagement of the engaging/retaining leg portions 9 of the on-connector cover 2 with the engaging/retaining pawls 6 formed on both sides of the connector 1. But the lower portion of the on-connector cover 2 is not retained by the connector 1 side. Therefore, the on-connector cover 2 is likely to totter about the portion of engagement/retention between the engaging/retaining leg portion 9 and the engaging/retaining pawl 6 as a fulcrum. Therefore, the on-connector cover had the problem that its retention strength was low.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a mounted structure of an on-connector cover where the above problem to be solved by the resides in what means should be taken in order to obtain a mounted structure of an on-connector cover that is not only suitable for the mounting onto a small-sized connector but, when having been mounted, is also retained with a high strength.
A first aspect of the present invention provides a mounted structure of an on-connector cover comprising: a connector from which an electric wire is drawn out at a rear end of the connector; and an on-connector cover covering a rear portion of the connector, wherein cover-guiding wall portions are formed on each of both side walls of the connector; guiding groove portions into which the cover-guiding wall portions are respectively inserted are formed in each of both side walls of the on-connector cover; and the on-connector cover covers at least three side surfaces of a rear portion of the connector.
Accordingly, in the first aspect of the present invention, because the on-connector cover is fitted onto the connector in such a way as to cover at least three side surfaces of the rear portion of the connector, the force of retaining the on-connector cover by the connector can be made large against the load vertically applied from below to above or horizontally from left or right. Also, according to the first aspect, it is constructed that the guiding groove portions formed in the inner surfaces of both side walls of the on-connector cover be engaged with the protruding portions formed on both side walls of the connector. Therefore, the mounted structure of the first aspect has durability even against the load that presses the on-connector cover from below to above. For this reason, the on-connector cover becomes unlikely to be disengaged against the load applied horizontally as well as vertically. Accordingly, the mounting of the cover can be performed with a high rigidity.
A second aspect of the present invention provides a mounted structure of an on-connector cover in that, in the mounted structure of an on-connector cover of the first aspect, the cover-guiding wall portions are formed two or more in number on each side wall of the connector so as to become parallel with each other, and in each of the inner surfaces of the side walls of the on-connector cover, the guiding groove portions that are the same in number as the cover-guiding wall portions are formed in correspondence with the cover-guiding wall portions.
According to the second aspect, a plurality of the cover-guiding wall portions are formed on the side wall of the connector. Therefore, by engaging these cover-guiding wall portions with the guiding groove portions, it is possible to suppress vertical totter of the on-connector cover and thereby to improve the cover-retaining force.
A third aspect of the present invention provides a mounted structure of an on-connector cover in that, in the mounted structure of an on-connector cover of the second aspect, locating wall portions which vertically extend are formed on forward end portions of the cover-guiding wall portions of the connector; and the on-connector cover is formed with a protruding portion which is inserted into between the locating wall portions in a state of this cover having the connector fitted thereto.
Accordingly, by the protruding portion of the on-connector cover being inserted in between the locating wall portions of the connector side, it is possible to further increase the area at and by which the connector side and the on-connector cover side are engaged with each other. Accordingly, the load applied to the on-connector cover can be dispersed into the area of engagement. And therefore it is possible to prevent the shear stress from being concentrated on a particular portion. Accordingly, the mounted structure of an on-connector cover is obtained with a high durability.
A fourth aspect of the present invention provides a mounted structure of an on-connector cover in that, in the mounted structure of an on-connector cover of the first to third aspect, a hood portion extending downwardly is formed on a rear portion of the on-connector cover; and the cover-guiding wall portions and the guiding groove portions are formed at least with respect to lower portions on each side of the connector and on-connector cover.
In the mounted structure of an on-connector cover according to the fourth aspect, by forming the downwardly extending hood portion at the lower portion of the rear end of the on-connector cover, the efficiency of bundling the distributed wires is enhanced. Also, even when having provided the hood portion, since the portions at which the connector side and the on-connector cover side are engaged with each other are situated on the lower portions on each side wall thereof near the hood portion, the following advantage exists. Namely, even when a load pressing the hood portion in a rearward, oblique upward direction is generated, the distance from the load applied position to the fulcrum is short. For this reason, the length of the arm corresponding to the moment of the stress is short and this decreases the load-multiplying action. And from this, there is obtained the effect of suppressing the occurrence of partial damages.